Ask Alexi Hooves
Alexi Hooves is a Pegasus/stallion, who is currently living in Cloudsdale as an artist, a weather pony, and a contract-assassin. (No longer active) Alexi's Ponyverse Hooves' universe is almost a dead-ringer for the canon universe, but in this ponyverse - Twilight has a twin-sister, Rainbow Dash is a sexual-deviant, death exists, and instead of Equestria covering the entire globe: the world is divided into many other continents and countries. The universe is also full of other not-safe-for-work qualities, and much more human-logic. Personality Alexi is friendly, has strong moral-beliefs, and is always willing to volunteer for his community/nation. However, Hooves' has tendencies to become violent and merciless he, or a loved-one is insulted. Despite this violent behavior, after taking a life, or harming somepony, he will pray for forgiveness within his remorse. Alexi is also what ponies would refer to as a "family stallion", given that he has strong family-connection and is sure to be with as many as-possible during holidays or funerals. Hooves is often known to be obsessive-compulsive when it comes to his home, his valuables, and the way is family is being treated. Alexi is also a bit of a sexual-deviant, he claims that sex/clopping an addiction, a habit, and that he needs it. This had gained him much trouble over his life. Hooves is also well-known for his talent in charisma. Foalhood & Education Alexi's father Vladimir A. Hooves was a Russian-born mafia-boss, who had accumulated seemingly-endless amounts of wealth, had decided since his son's birth that he would pay for the best education that money could buy - in great hope that he would carry on his intelligent, charismatic personality. Shortly before Alexi's first year of school, Vladimir had found that it would be increasingly comfortable for his son to attend a normal public-school - figuring that it would also give Alexi a chance to be himself and not what he wanted him to be. At the age of eighteen, Hooves' father had decided that he was old-enough to be involved in the "family business" - Alexi had been given only an offer, which he willingly accepted. Hooves had completed several contracts; on the occasion of his twenty-fourth birthday, he had left the family business and became an independent-assassin. It was not until 2009 when Alexi and most of his family had traveled to Equestria to avoid an ongoing mob-war. Although his family had given up their life of crime, Alexi himself, had made the decision to carry on this murderous career - but only on certain conditions. 2009-Present Since the move to Equestria, Hooves' had began to learn the Equestrian language. After much trial and error, he now speaks it perfectly. Changeling Threat During the threat made against Canterlot, Alexi had volunteered to help out by joining the Royal Guards. During the Changeling ambush, Hooves, attempting to provide air-support, had crashed into a building - resulting in a severe injury in his left wing. After the ambush had been thwarted, Celestia and her favored student, Twilight Sparkle had visited him in his hospitalization. Thanking him for his efforts, Celestia had awarded Alexi with the Red Wings of Bravery medal and relieved him of duty. After she had left, Twilight had decided to stay with Hooves a while to thank him personally for protecting her friends and family, to this day, they maintain a close friendship, but it is well-known that the two are more romantically involved than just being "friends". The doctors that had done analysis on his wing-injury have claimed that he would never fly again, unless it was in circles. Hooves had proved them wrong, once he had began doing various exercises to build the muscle and bone back into his wing. He manages to fly, but very weakly and is now taking flying-lessons from Rainbow Dash to rebuild the wing to it's "former greatness". However, her being a sexual-deviant, Dash often attempts to come onto him, which has weakened her relationship with Twilight greatly. Relationship With Emo Sparkle Alexi's relationship with Twilight's sister seems fun and friendly, they often tease each-other and watch movies, play games, etc together. And often when Alexi is playing basketball outside of her house, he ensures her that he will not break her windows and lawn-ornaments - which may mean that he knows that she is aware of him accidentally breaking her things when she is not around. Characters killed by Alexi *Imran Zakhaev (unsure) *Yuri Kamarov (accidental) *Nikitta Oranchov *Prince Blueblood *Zecora (accidental and temporary) About the Mod Alexi Hooves is moderated by thirteen year-old Matt Williams, an American-born brony/conditional-furry who is currently a ninth-grade student.